


Science Fiction/Double Feature

by SpasticBookworm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Buck fights demogorgons, Buckley Family headcanon, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Upside Down, eventual buddie, the crossover no one asked for, warnings and rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm
Summary: Buck has an Aunt Robin who lives in Chicago.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Science Fiction/Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rocky Horror Picture Show. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr back in like early early 2020 or late 2019 idk. 
> 
> This has been in my head since Robin Buckley was introduced way back in 2019, and started way before they promo'd the Buckley parents.
> 
> It's gonna get crazy.
> 
> Also I'm horrible at math, Buck and I have that in common. If something's wrong with the ages, let me know!

**_Prologue: Evan_ **

_ Buck has an Aunt Robin that lives in Chicago. She’s a few years younger than his dad. When Buck was little he used to beg to stay with her every summer. Sometimes his parents let him, but never for the whole summer. _

_ They never left the city during those summers. No matter how many times Buck begged to go see where her and his dad grew up. _

_ “There’s nothing to see there, kid.” But she’d smile at him and he’d let it go. _

-

_ She’s the first one that called him Buck. _

_ “Nicknames are important, Buck.” She had said. He’d been with her for a week already. They were having ice cream by the river. “Back in school my best friend used to halfass babysit this girl, Jane. She had a nickname. I don’t think many people used her real name then. So it was special. Something she gave out with care.” _

_ “What was it,” Buck had asked. He was 12. _

_ But Aunt Robin never told him. She never talked about much from when she was growing up. But he didn't really mind. Aunt Robin was his favorite person, the only person he felt he could be 100% himself with, now that Maddie had a boyfriend and not much time for little brothers. _

_ - _

_ Buck knew his aunt was gay. She told him, the night of his 14th birthday after he called her near tears because he wanted to kiss his friend Adam and that terrified him. _

_ They talked well into the night and by the end of the call, Aunt Robin promised to visit as soon as possible and Buck felt better. _

_ - _

_ He never kissed Adam. _

_ - _

_ Robin visited for a week that winter _

_ - _

_ When he decided to travel around Central America after high school, Aunt Robin was the first one he told. Besides Maddie, who never called him back, Robin was the only one he checked in with when he moved on to a new city. _

_ - _

_ When he dropped out of SEAL training, he went to Chicago and stayed with Robin and her partner until he decided what he wanted to do. Aunt Robin’s townhouse became home. More than Hershey ever was after Maddie got married.  
_

_ - _

_ A fire broke out at the bar he was working in a few months after he moved in with Robin and he got everyone to safety before the CFD rolled up. One of the firefighters, Hermann, gave him a pat on the back and a handshake for his quick thinking and that was it for Buck. _

_ - _

_ He was going to be a firefighter. _

_ -  
_

_ Aunt Robin convinced him to go to Los Angeles. She knew before he did that he needed to do this on his own, and she always loved the idea of California.  _

_ “I’m getting old, Buck. I need someone out west I can go live with when the cold gets to be too much,” she’d winked at him and sent him on his way. _

_ He was 26. _

_ - _

_ 3 years later and he’d found himself a family with the 118. With Eddie and Christopher. With Maddie and Athena and all the kids.  
_

_ - _

_ Aunt Robin called him one night, an hour after he got off a 24 hour shift and 3 and a half years after leaving Chicago. _

_ “We called her Eleven.” Buck heard her take a deep breath. Heard the deeper voice of a man somewhere in the background. “Evan. I need your help. You have to come home.” _


End file.
